Cuestión de Popularidad
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Jessica organizó una fiesta para adquirir popularidad, GIR solo quería divertirse y una fiesta era algo que no podía ignorar.


**Cuestión de popularidad**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Invasor Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez.

* * *

Cuando GIR salió del puesto de comida rápida tenía diez tacos. Zim lo había hecho responsable de mantener llenos los suministros de alimentos en la base por lo que se dijo que debía darse prisa y regresar con todos los tacos que había comprado. Cien metros después había dejado de correr, su bolsa contenía dos tacos menos, uno se encontraba en su mano y el otro se lo había comido segundos después de recordar las órdenes de su amo.

Minutos después tomó un camino diferente al acostumbrado. No sabía si lo llevaría más rápido o no hasta la base, en ese momento GIR había olvidado completamente la tarea que Zim le había encomendado, demasiado ocupado comiéndose los tacos de su bolsa. Cuando llegó a la casa de Jessica solo tenía uno y se lo comió al considerar poco educado entrar en una casa con comida.

La música y las luces indicaban que en ese lugar se estaba realizando una fiesta. Un vistazo en la ventana bastó para confirmar sus sospechas. Había una gran cantidad de jóvenes bailando, comiendo o charlando con una bebida en sus manos. GIR no había sido invitado y Zim le ordenó que se apresurara con sus nutrientes pero eso no le importó, demasiado ocupado buscando un lugar por donde entrar.

Lo primero que hizo GIR fue buscar comida. Tomó grandes cantidades de comida hasta llenarse la boca. Como la mayoría eran snacks su disfraz quedó cubierto en su mayoría por restos de condimentos y, lo que se suponía era queso. Luego fue a bailar, GIR amaba bailar.

Rápidamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre él. Algunas eran de asombro, otras de admiración, unas divertidas pero había una que destacaba sobre las demás y era una de odio, esta última pertenecía a la dueña de la casa.

Jessica había sido cuidadosa a la hora de entregar las invitaciones. Solo los más populares e influyentes habían sido incluidos en la lista pero podía dejar pasar el que GIR se colara en su fiesta, incluso el que se comiera gran parte de la comida, solo necesitaba de una llamada para conseguir más en pocos segundos. Lo que no le podía perdonar era toda la atención que recibía. Hizo a un lado a quienes se encontraban en su camino dispuesta a sacar a GIR, no le importaba ser amable, solo volver a ser el centro de atención.

Falló en el intento.

GIR hizo que Jessica lo acompañara a bailar. En cuanto estuvo a su lado la hizo girar y ser su compañera de baile. Pasaron varias canciones antes de que la anfitriona de la fiesta se diera cuenta de lo que había planeado en un principio.

—¡Tacos! ¡Muchos tacos! —gritó Jessica mientras señalaba la ventana.

La mayoría de los invitados salieron al escuchar esas palabras. En la casa únicamente quedaron ella y GIR. Aquello le extraño pero no tardó en encontrar la respuesta, el que creía era un perro verde se encontraba mordiendo las almohadas cerca de la ventana. Probó nuevamente pero GIR la ignoró, se veía demasiado ocupado con sus almohadas. Probó con quitárselos pero lo único que logró fue lanzar una de las lámparas. El enojo que sentía se convirtió en temor, sus padres antes de salir en un viaje de trabajo le habían dejado en claro que no tenía permiso para hacer una fiesta. Planeaba limpiar cuando todos se marchaban pero sabía que ese jarrón le costaría un largo y severo castigo.

"Solo es un jarrón… y muchas almohadas, nada que notaran", se dijo Jessica mentalmente. Un sonido le hizo saber que estaba equivocada. GIR terminó de comer las almohadas dejando restos que resultaban irreconocibles. Los invitados regresaron al ver a GIR bailando y el pequeño robot decidió improvisar algunos pasos… sobre el techo. Las huellas de condimento serían difíciles de limpiar, incluso si contara con más tiempo del que tenía o contratara una agencia de limpieza.

Jessica llamó a control de plagas. Sin ideas para sacar a GIR creyó poder llamar a profesionales y decirles a sus padres que hubo una invasión de plagas. Ellos llegaron a pesar de que dijo que el problema era un perro pero no solo no cumplieron con el trabajo sino que le dio más problemas.

Cuando GIR vio a los exterminadores creyó que eran amigos. Bajó del techo y los llevó a la pista del baile. Ninguno se opuso, al contrario, parecían divertirse con la situación. Todos los invitados no tardaron en imitarlos y dar inicio a una de las maratones de baile más largas, ni siquiera los padres de Jessica pudieron detenerla o evitar formar parte de la misma.


End file.
